


Poems for the Few

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: If you know, Other, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are all metaphors describing depression, or being depressed. I'm sorry if I angered you. This was more of a ranting doc than anything and I am inclined to voice my own opinions, sorry if mine do not meet your own.





	Poems for the Few

I was once told by a few that the world is full of darkness

How the world is filled with evil and hatred 

But in this black there is a light. 

A light where hope thrives. 

A light where the dark dares not to reach, 

But when it does the light flickers out like the setting sun, dimming like the sky on a rainy day. 

I was told that the faster you run, the quicker you can escape the problems that lay ahead. 

I was told that if you close your eyes, the evil will be extinguished...but the darkness remains. 

Your smile is of a thousand stars on a cloudless night. 

Your eyes like diamonds glistening in the summer sun. 

Pools of the clearest water, the brightest dreams, and the darkest of souls. 

They are outside, pounding against the walls, crashing through the windows...

You have one bullet. 

One bullet for a swarm 

Do you fire at them, try to scare them off? 

Or do you let them consume you? 

Time is running out, and you need to do something. 

Do you turn the gun to your head?

Do you risk everything you've worked for, the memories you made...

It all happens in a matter of seconds. 

Seconds is all it takes. 

Do you end it all with a single shot? 

Or do you stand your ground. 

You have the reins

You control the beast. 

Do you whip at it till it bleeds? Till there is only skin and bone? 

Do you yell at it? 

Drive it off the path and into the fence? 

Do you risk killing the beast, torturing it till finally it turns against you? 

Till it has enough and tramples you underneath it? 

Suffocating ever last breathe you have until finally your body gives up? 

You have the water. 

Do you let people drink? 

Or keep it all for yourself? 

Do you risk millions of people to dehydrate? 

Do you you risk your lungs to overflow with the liquid you so desperately want to keep hidden away?

Or do you let people in, let them live

Eventually the water will run out and you will be left with nothing

Do you suffer through it?

Do you push away your bodily necessities and deny it? 

In the end everything is up to you. 

Life is hard

Don't give up now that you have lived this far

Stand up against the swarm

It's you or them, fight for your right to live and love.

Tame the beast to your own needs, treat it with care don't whip it for misbehaving, no one is perfect. 

Share the water, you all need it to survive. 

The world is a dangerous place to be alone

Surround yourself in life and love, surround yourself in the light.

The evil that resides will always be there, but if you let it be, it will never harm you. 

Provoking the evil will only consume you. 

Remember,

You don't have to always put on a smile. 

Don't force yourself to be someone your not. 

Don't keep fighting with the beast inside you

Don't let the stings of the swarm get you down, no one expects you to be perfect, no one wants you to be.

Our flaws makes us who we are, remember it's their opinion, not yours feeding the swarm will only attract it more. 

Tell someone, it doesn't have to be someone in your school, or at home. There is someone out there you cares for you, I care for you. 

Share your thoughts and feelings, don't keep them inside you will drown in them. 

I just wanted to say this because I have a friend who is going through a tough time, I'm not looking for clout or sympathy I just wanna help people who are suffering.

Much love, Jasper 

**Author's Note:**

> These are all metaphors describing depression, or being depressed. I'm sorry if I angered you. This was more of a ranting doc than anything and I am inclined to voice my own opinions, sorry if mine do not meet your own.


End file.
